Freaks of Mineral Town
by Fluffyapples
Summary: Claire has just moved to Mineral town and she feels things are a little odd. Unknown to her the oddest thing of all is waiting for her...inside her own house. ONESHOT


Claire yawned, her long blonde hair fell slightly over her face as she stretched. "Morning already?" she sighed getting out of her small, but comfortable bed. She walked over to her calendar, she almost always forgot what day it was. It was lucky the house she now lived in had a calendar. "Fall 10?" Claire raised an eyebrow "Why not call it October, like normal people do?" she decided to forget about it and move on to her chores and feeding her new horse she had gotten from that weird old man. "I never even asked for a horse he just gave it to me out of the blue" she grumbled.

Stepping out of her house she shivered slightly , it was for sure getting colder. She only wished she had something else to wear besides her overalls like maybe a jacket?. Sadly she could not find anything like that. She would be doomed to wear the same outfit for the rest of her life. Claire shrugged. At least she had a magic mirror that could change to the color of them. She watered her crops then marched towards the little shack that her horse was in. "Breakfast time" she grinned placing the horse food in the feed box. She brushed him which caused a heart to appear above its head. "How do you do that?" she twitched. 'Everything in this town is really weird'. Claire realized she should probably go into town to get a couple things. As she walked up the hill that entered the town she spotted the chicken boy Rick. She wanted to avoid talking to him all he did was talk about his love for chickens and his hate for someone by the name of Kai.

"Claire!"

Just her luck, Rick had seen her right away, now she was stuck talking to him. "Hello….Rick" she faked a smile. Rick wiggled his eyebrows "The chickens are doing GREAT today" Claire ran a hand through her hair "That's…nice" she couldn't take her eyes off the heart that was pounding outside his chest. It used to be Gray but now it was pink. ' Am I the only one that can see these things or what?' Most of the males had their hearts outside of their chest's was it some kind of deformity?. Claire decided she didn't want to know. "FUCK KAI"

"Sorry Rick but I'm…. er in a bit of a hurry, lets chat later kay?" a look of disappointment flashed through Ricks eyes "Alright Claire, bye"

Claire ran off as fast as she could. Once she was out of the chicken man's sight she stopped, panting she bent over catching her breath. "Sorry Rick I'm just sick and tired of hearing your talk about how Chickens are amazing and beautiful …and sexy?". While Claire was ranting someone bumped into her "Oaf!" Claire looked up startled. The person who had almost knocked her over was Gray.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING" Gray snapped. Claire's eyes widened in shock "You bumped into ME"

"Shut up, I'm in a hurry I need to make Grandpa LOVE me". He then stormed off determination was all over his face. He had only one goal, to receive his grandfather's love. Claire sweat dropped.

"What a weirdo." For the rest of the day Claire finished everything she had to get done.

She had escaped the Doctor who had wanted to poison her for some reason. Was able to buy more seeds And had bought some bread that'd she'd eat every day for breakfast.

"Not a bad day, good job Claire" she complimented herself. Now I can go home and relax.

When she reached her house and entered it she was caught off guard to see someone was inside it. There stood the Mayor, a sly smile was plastered on his face. "Why hello there my dear" he chuckled "I was waiting for you" She gulped backing away "Why are you in my house?"

"Claire the farmer!, from the moment you hit me with your hammer I've been in love with you" his big red nose flared. His tiny black eyes stared into hers. "My last names not 'the farmer-AND WHAT NOW?." Claire was in disgust "Stay away from me you creepy little man" She pulled out her sickle from her backpack "Get OUT"

"Now, now don't be that way my love" he extended his short little arms "Come to me"

Claire screamed, slicing the Mayor once with her weapon of choice. The mayor fell over in pain, his stomach jiggling as he hit the ground. "W-why? Can't you see we are meant to be?" flinching in pain he coughed up blood.

"You are Cray-Cray in the head" This was the last straw. Claire was through with the freaky villagers. She would go home BACK to the city. She picked up her puppy walking out of her house. She gave it one last look over before leaving for good.

"Goodbye freaks of Mineral town."

Little did Claire know. The Mayor had survived and would search for his true love. FOREVER.

**DUNDUNDUN. Thanks for reading I was bored and thought I'd write a short oneshot **

**The mayor always freaked me out. Never trusted him. Why give me gold lumber if it'll make everyone HATE ME. Haha oh well.**


End file.
